


think twice

by rivercallum



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunkenness, Fist Fights, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: Sting made a move on the wrong person.





	think twice

Gray bobbed rhythmically on the dance floor, the electro music shaking his chest. Sabertooth threw a huge party, and the whole of Fairy Tail had been invited. The party was quite loud, much to the distaste of the surrounding village.

Natsu danced close in front of him, dancing sloppily. Gray smiled faintly as the dragon-slayer nearly tripped over himself, catching himself just in time. He came back up from the floor with a bright smile on his face.

“I’m gonna go get us some more drinks!” He cheered, bounding off into the crowd.

  
Gray shook his head, taking that as a signal to rest. He hovered close to the edge of the dance floor, sitting down at one of the surrounding tables. Sighing, he sat back.

“God it’s hot in here,” Gray said, reaching for the edge of his shirt. Before he could pull it completely off, a drunk blonde crashed into his table. Out of instinct, Gray put his hands together, ice frothing at the edges.

The head flew up and it was just Sting. Sighing, Gray put his hands back at his sides, sitting back down at the wooden table. The Sabertooth guild master wobbled around, struggling to sit at the table.

He sat uncomfortably close to the ice-make wizard. Gray cringed and attempted to move away, but Sting threw an arm around the black-haired teen before he could move at all.

"Hey. How about you and I head back to my house and have some....fun?" He said, his words slurred and broken.

Rolling his eyes, Gray pushed him away harshly. “I have a boyfriend. Leave me alone.”

"He doesn't have to know," Sting said, putting a hand on Gray’s thigh.

“Dude, I said I have a boyfriend. You do too now fuck off!” Gray said, standing up.

“Come on! I’m just trying to show you a good time,” Sting said, his grip on Gray’s wrist growing tight.

Gray panicked. He couldn’t take Wendy in a fight. How was he going to beat Sting if it had to come to that?

  
They got halfway to the door before Gray heard the voice he’d been waiting for.

"Hey! Where are you going?"   
“Natsu! Gray and I were just leaving. You know, before his boyfriend finds out.” Sting winked, laughing drunkenly.

Natsu looked into Gray’s eyes, hurt shining in them. But before he let the hurt sink too deep, he saw the fear reflect in Gray’s blue orbs.

“Sting fuck off!” Natsu yelled, before his eyes drifted toward Gray’s wrist.

Sting had held it tight, and it was turning blue and purple around the edges. Quickly, a crowd had drawn and heat and smoke began to radiate from the fire dragon-slayer.

“Nobody hurts my boyfriend!” Natsu roared, swinging a fist back and punching Sting square in the nose.

“Boyfriend?” Lucy chirmed

“Boyfriend?!” Erza asked incredulously, her face shocked.

Sting growled at the punch, coming toward Natsu angrily. With one quick motion, Natsu slammed Sting’s head toward the floor, knocking the fellow dragon slayer unconscious.

Gray just stood frozen, a little shaken from what had just happened. Natsu reached out for him and pulled him into a hug, holding the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He whispered.

"I love you,” Gray murmured, burying his face into Natsu’s shirt.

Natsu smiled, ruffling the ice-make wizard’s hair. “I love you too.”

* * *

Sting groaned as he opened his eyes. It was morning. He immediately knew something was off when he noticed his nose was swollen and he had two large bumps on his forehead. An icepack rested on top of his head, cooling the burns that covered his face.

  
"I knew I got trashed, but this is overkill." He said, taking the ice off.

The door opened, and Rogue walked in.

"Oh...you're awake." He said.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" Sting exclaimed.

"You made a move on Gray. You held his wrist so tightly it bruised. You tried to leave with him, but Natsu caught you and fucking smashed your face in." Rogue said, sitting down next to Sting.

Sting's face went red, and he covered his eyes.

"I really did that?" Sting asked quietly

"Yep. Natsu is really angry with you. I'd lay low for a bit." Rogue said, patting Sting's shoulder.


End file.
